


Family Ties

by Adashi_Justice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Rayla, Elf Daddies, Established couple, M/M, No Beta, before series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashi_Justice/pseuds/Adashi_Justice
Summary: Runaan was an assassin. He never asked to be a surrogate father, and he never expected to fall in love with the Sunfire smith that came into town.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know “Tinker's” official name, as of yet. I've decided to give him a placeholder name instead. I've taken the liberty of temporarily calling him Sol, so...Yeah, just for now. I'm definitely hoping that we get his official name in season 2!

Runaan stretched himself against the covers of his bed as the morning light drifted into his room. Long lean muscles tensed and twitched as he lazily pushed his arms high above his head, eyes still closed as he relished in the sensation. From outside, he could already hear the birds chirping just beyond the open window, signaling that it was still early. Early enough that Runaan would have some peace and quiet before...

“Ooof!”

A sudden weight flung itself across his stomach, and his eyes shot open in response. His vision blurred briefly as he dragged a hand over his eye. Though he was stunned by the sudden attack, he could still make out the fuzzy image of the young Elfing that had tossed itself onto his stomach, practically bouncing up and down on him.

“Runaan! Get up, Come on already!”

Young Rayla urged before she was suddenly tossed off to the side, flopping over onto the bed. 

“Hey, wait! Don't go back to sleep!”

She called out as Runaan rolled himself over onto his side, curling the blankets around him as he let out a moan, “Rayla, not now,” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. Ever since Rayla's parents died, the young girl had been in his care. He'd been a little reluctant at first, but she was a talented, and brave little thing, and he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't gotten attached to her. But Runaan had never been much of a morning person.

“But you promised that we'd wake up early to go to the festival!” She whined in protest.

Runaan let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes briefly to stare at the wall. That's right. There was going to be a festival that morning. Granted – it would last for the next three days, but he knew how excitable Rayla got about these things. The Moonshadow village didn't often have festivals, in fact, the festivals had really only started once a band of Sunfire elves had traveled here and had made their homes among the assassins. 

One of those very Sunfire elves stood in the archway of the room, his arms crossed lazily over his chest as he let out a low chuckle, “Oh, come on, Runaan,” Sol mimicked Rayla briefly in a teasing tone before he launched himself at the bed, quickly crawling over Runaan's back and nuzzling down into his neck, “You don't want to disappoint, Rayla, now do you?” 

Runaan moaned and rolled his eyes, “Sol, Nngh, You're too heavy,” 

“Oh, am I?” Sol grinned widely, glancing at Rayla briefly before he allowed his body to go completely limp against Runaan's, crushing the Moonshadow Elf below him. Runaan let out a wheeze and squirmed, he could hear Rayla giggling from the side. 

Sol took mercy on him rather quickly and pushed himself up to distribute the weight across his arms instead of down on Runaan's body, “Rayla, why don't you go change your clothes, and I'll get this lazy-bones out of bed, alright?” 

Rayla nodded and scampered off, little feet pattering across the floor as she disappeared.

Sol laughed gently, shaking his head before he rolled himself off of Runaan's body and pulled Runaan toward him, catching the assassin in his grasp, “She's a good girl,” He smiled warmly as he held Runaan's back against his chest. He could feel Runaan relax in his grasp.

Runaan let out a soft sigh and nodded his head, “She is,” He agreed, “She'll make a wonderful assassin one day...as long as she stops doubting herself,” He sighed. Even at such a young age, she questioned herself too much. She'd need to grow out of that, or she'd never become a real assassin. She had to have more conviction in her actions. She needed to learn to carry out her orders without a second thought. It wasn't an assassin's job to think about what they were doing. They didn't need a moral compass, only a sharp blade and perfect aim.

“She'll get there,” Sol encouraged, letting out a soft smile as Runaan rolled in his arms, turning to face him and winding their legs together. 

“She likes you, you know,” Runaan chuckled gently, “It took her twice as long to warm up to me,” He mentioned, thinking back to the first night that she'd stayed with him – Poor thing was a furious mess and spent the night wrecking the room that he dubbed as her own.

“Yeah...Because you're always so grumpy,” Sol teased before he leaned forward, playfully bumping his nose against Runaan's – causing the lavender skinned Elf to wrinkle his nose. His expression faded away when Sol caught his lips in a soft kiss, the two Elves letting out soft sighs at the contact. 

“Mmm...I'm not grumpy with you, am I?” Runaan's eyes lifted when the kiss ended, and he found himself practically purring at the sight of Sol's face darkening with a gentle blush.

“Of course not, but I don't want anyone else seeing this side of you either,” Sol moved forward again, this time connecting their lips in a much more intimate fashion. The Sunfire smith slowly took control of Runaan's mouth, exploring every crevasse with his tongue, toying with Runaan's lips, and moaning lowly into the cavern of his mouth. Runaan tasted sweet, despite his overly stern personality. He tasted of moonberry juice. Delicious. 

Sol had rolled their bodies again, straddling Runaan's waist and taking a hold of the other's hands, pressing them against Runaan's body. When the need for air became too strong, Sol pulled away and gasped, staring down at Runaan's naked chest, rewarded with a glance now that the blankets had rolled down his body a bit, “You're beautiful, Runaan,” He sighed, letting his eyes roll over the lilac skin, apprecitating every inch of it, even the battle scars. 

Runaan's face turned pink and he looked away quickly, embarrassed by Sol's comment, “Don't say such embarrassing things,” He muttered.

“No?” Sol lifted his brows, “I told you that I'd always be honest with you,” He gave Runaan's hands a soft squeeze, “To tell you anything less would be lying,” He grinned.

The moment was interuppted though when Rayla called out, “Sol! I can't find my knife!! Do you know where it is!?”

Both males stiffened, flushing gently and tossing themselves away from one another just in the knick of time as Rayla showed up in the doorway, her eyes red from crying and face soggy with tears. 

“Rayla, honey, don't you worry, I'll come help you look,” Sol smiled reassuringly before looking at Runaan and stealing one more quick kiss, “Now you get up, alright?” He gave Runaan a playful pat on the thigh before he pushed himself out of the bed. Sol bent down briefly to scoop Rayla up into his arms, “Now let's think about the last time you saw it, okay?” 

Runaan pushed himself up, propping himself with his hands as he watched Sol and Rayla disappear from the doorframe. He couldn't help but sigh. He really was lucky, wasn't he? To have a man like Sol in his life. He smiled gently as he finally forced himself out of bed before he made his way to their small washroom to retrieve a brush in a futile attempt to comb out and braid his hair – Sol was always better at doing his hair than Runaan was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I really adore these two, and I'm really just hoping that Runaan and Tinker actually are a thing. But...Y'know, even if they aren't...I'mma still ship them, cus I just need this in my life. 
> 
> I'm thinking I'll continue on with this. But to be honest, I'm just winging it here, I have no idea where this might even go -Wheeze-


End file.
